


[涉零] 我們不是來玩的ಠ_ಠ

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *CP：涉零（第一次正式寫耶ε-(´∀｀; )*2020年3月12日耘琪生日快樂～！*畫底線的字代表中文喔！（←此點須記好*算是遲來的涉涉生賀(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 3





	[涉零] 我們不是來玩的ಠ_ಠ

1.

火車即將進站，窗外的景色至十分鐘前就轉為熱鬧的街景，顯示這座城市的生命力。冬日接近正午的陽光打在皮膚上，烤得人暖烘烘，而這座南方小島的南邊城市，僅是陽光就能刺痛人眼球。

從上車開始便一反常態，安靜地像隻兔子的日日樹涉面容平和地看向車窗外，朔間零一上火車就枕著日日樹涉的肩膀睡著了。火車行進中不太平穩的「摳摟摳摟」聲讓朔間零不太舒服地皺起眉，日日樹涉右手貼心地覆在朔間零眼上為他遮擋侵擾他的光。

「台南火車站 · 前站，到了—— Tainan train station · South station——」

隨著廣播的女聲話音結束，同車廂的大部分乘客都站了起來，拿起行李準備下車。

「零，到站了喔。」搖了搖睡得正香的非友人，此人竟然在受到打擾的時候強行扣住他的手、環上他的腰、睡臉不停往他身上蹭，嘴裡還「喔咦喔咦」地裝可憐！

日日樹涉想了一想，決定給這個老不正經一個教訓。

令人驚嚇的爆炸聲在朔間零耳旁炸開來，驚得他一下就睜開雙眼、睡意盡失。張開眼映入眼簾的便是笑容燦爛的日日樹涉——正是他往常詭計得逞的表情。

「Amazing～☆零，睡得好嗎(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)」

無論如何也賴（床）不回去的兩人光速下了車。

「零～台南火車站有沒有一種古色古香的感覺吶？」踏著輕快的步伐隨著人群方向走的日日樹涉回頭一看，某人正以和他相反的精神狀態，委靡地拖沓著腳步。

「喔咦喔咦、日日樹君剛才好壞，吾輩的小心心需要安慰喏……」說著說著竟然就蹲下不走了！一副誰都欠我八百萬的委屈樣子。

而朔間零委屈的臉還是很好看的，頓時引來許多人側目，車站的熱鬧程度好像因此提升一個等級。

單純想求關注的小可憐一點也不理會旁人目光，心裏的算盤差不多打響的時候，他才抬起頭看那個過分的旅伴。

只見日日樹涉手上拿的手機正對準他，見他看過來還比了一個OK的手勢，「回頭我會傳給凜月君的，乖。」

「……」某人愣了一下。

「哈，本大爺剛剛是開玩笑的！」從小可憐變回本大爺的人快步上前，逕自越過日日樹涉走出站口，還回頭兇狠地說：「涉你這個混蛋！給本大爺快點！」

日日樹涉收起手機，肆無忌憚地偷笑。他剛剛可沒漏聽朔間零說要搶他手機吶！

***

2.

話說回來，他們兩人遠從日本來到台灣台南，其實是有工作要做的，而工作內容指定日日樹涉和朔間零的原因是：委託人的女兒是他們兩人的大粉絲，而這次來台是為了慶祝粉絲生日作為驚喜到女兒學校去進行演出。

委託人已經和學校談好，並以學校的名義邀請他們兩人來台，本著可以在海外拓展一下業務範圍的兩人欣然同意，順便也能在這座府城觀光出遊，平緩一下連日來的緊繃心情。

「零！快看！是雙層巴士啊！」

「那邊那邊！你有看到吧？這個時間竟然有這麼多機車？！」

不對，其實是以觀光為主才來的吧？

「嗯，台灣的主要交通工具就是機車吧，真壯觀吶……」朔間零順著日日樹涉的話頭說了幾句，又懨懨地抬起手遮住這耀眼的陽光，「現在才三月中，為什麼台灣可以這麼熱？老爺爺要被曬成乾了喏……」

「零你先坐這休息一下！你的日日樹涉去幫你買飲料～」日日樹涉押著朔間零坐到飲料店前供客人休息的椅子上，對著他一個Wink，便興致高漲地站到飲料店前。

「東州黑糖……」看了一下招牌，他用稍顯生澀的中文發音念出了店名，並對MENU上第一個品項表達了高度關注。

「歡迎光臨，請問要點什麼？」飲料店員工默默觀察眼前的人。比女生還誇張的濃厚長髮、看第一眼就覺得超級帥的臉、身上的白T由左上至右下橫印著英文字母，由於字體過大導致第一個字母和最後幾個字母都印到側面甚至背後。

A、m.a.z.i……該不會是Amazing吧？男店員再次上下打量這位顧客，突然間肅然起敬（？）起來。

「第一項的飲料！兩杯！」並不介意他人的打量反而顯得很高興的日日樹涉抓著白T的領口搧了兩下，臉頰旁的長辮子跟著跳動。

「糖冰？」店員操縱點餐機，視線趕緊移開那鮮紅色的大字。

正想開口時，日日樹涉靈機一動，為了入鄉隨俗而決定答：「台南人的口味！」

「全糖是嗎？稍等。」店員毫不遲疑地下單，給發票。

「Amazing！零，原來台南人喜歡這樣啊～」日日樹涉一臉恍然大悟地拎著飲料跑回朔間零身邊。

「……這是什麼？」有鑒於剛剛日日樹涉聽起來不太妙的感嘆詞，朔間零為免中招，小心翼翼地觀察那杯米白色液體、下方沉澱著黑色素的飲料。

「Frog black egg milk！」

「……這能喝？」朔間零一臉嫌棄。

「當然可以啊！」日日樹涉自信滿滿地說，動作自然地將飲料杯上下搖晃使裡面的液體混合成橘黃色，「而且聽說，這杯『青蛙黑蛋奶』是店內招牌喔！」

『咚』地一聲，手搖飲料便被插上吸管，送至朔間零的眼前，「さあ！めしあがれ！（請品嚐！）」

「……聽誰說的？」雖然還想再掙扎一下，但被烈日摧殘到極限的吸血鬼先生也沒了選擇的餘地，想著：就姑且……信這傢伙一回吧。

「旁邊做飲料的小姊姊說的啊！熱情的小姊姊還跟我說了很多台南必去的景點喔！」日日樹涉湊近了點，紫水晶一樣的靈動雙眸在光線下顯得通透明亮，「怎麼樣？」

在問這句話之前你怎麼不先喝啊？還有不要到一個新地方就去勾搭小姑娘啊……鴿子血似的赤紅雙眼瞥向右邊又很快轉回正對面，被這樣鄭重其事地盯著，朔間零將所有注意力都放在口中。

一口便能吸起數顆波霸的真材實料以及，波霸在口間碰撞、跳動的黏稠又Q彈的口感，還有那淡雅的黑糖香，咀嚼波霸時便細細留於齒間，當真是齒頰留香啊……

而佔據味蕾大片面積的奶茶又是如何呢？這、這個……太甜了吧？！

雖然從舌尖判斷得出來是好（奶）茶，但是、為什麼、要弄成、不一般的甜度啊！都浪費這杯比日本的好喝一百萬倍的珍珠奶茶了！

朔間零面無表情地吞下那口飲料，正當日日樹涉以為他打擊太大時他猛地盯向日日樹涉——像鎖定獵物一樣的凝視。

「涉。」那刻意低沉下來的聲調讓日日樹涉不禁一抖，勉強地笑應：「はい？」

在魔王大人的屈打成招下，不敵的魔術師終於把一切都招了，應證了道高一尺、魔高一丈的道理，真是可喜可賀～

「哈！我真愚蠢吶！竟然把這等大事交給涉去負責，白瞎我這雙眼！」森氣氣的魔王大人看向下屬的眼神就像在看一堆行走的垃圾，讓人懷疑是不是下一秒他就會把這礙事的傢伙吸乾。

「零！我等的魔王啊！請不要對我失望！」日日樹涉焦急地想挽回朔間零的信任，獻寶似地拿出第二杯飲料，「這是何等的巧合？！第二杯竟然是微糖喏～☆」

朔間零只覺剛剛揍得好，並且現在也想繼續揍下去。

***

3.

二十分鐘後，兩人仍在去委託人幫他們訂的飯店的路上。

雖然微糖的青蛙黑蛋奶讓朔間零恢復了點元氣，但隨著身上流的汗越多，他的走動意願就越低，最後竟然是兩個行李箱讓日日樹涉拉，朔間零只負責背他隨身的小包包，然後就是沒手的日日樹涉走在朔間零的後面。

而且不知道他是怎麼辦到的，那銀白色的長髮竟然有幾縷漂浮在半空中，拿著扇子幫前面的朔間零搧風、還有一縷髮抓著一張白紙固定漂浮在日日樹涉面前！

「零！民族路……就是那個路口左轉！過地下道！」日日樹涉出聲提醒。

暴露在陽光下的每寸肌膚都在叫囂著快被燒昏了，但是朔間零仍必須往前邁進，偏偏這段地下道，又只有中間路段才有遮蔽，陽光在這座城市就像是不要錢似的大片灑下，令朔間零不住惱火。

「到底要走多久？！本大爺要回去了！」

「嘛嘛，不要生氣啦！就當作和太陽友好相處幾天不好嗎？」

日日樹涉髮舉著陽傘快步追上朔間零，雖然說出的話有點沒用，但看在這傢伙這麼努力討好他、任勞任怨還流了這麼多汗的份上，朔間零決定稍微把脾氣放下。

他看似暴躁地把一個行李箱搶過來自己拖，語氣稍微緩和點抱怨：「不過到底是哪間飯店？委託人不是說很近三分鐘就可以到嗎？」

「香格里拉國際大飯店……聽說一個晚上要超過台幣三千五百元也就是日幣一萬三千多元喔！」日日樹涉高興地用空出來的手牽朔間零，就算被甩開也一直握上去，樂此不疲。

「一萬三千元？」朔間零或許是因為氣溫的關係而有些怔愣，他小心地低頭躲過地下道的天花板下到樓梯，才接續著說：「這個價錢可是能讓UNDEAD租團室練團十次以上喔？」

「你怎麼不說可以打造十個棺材呢？」日日樹涉靈巧地避過擺放在一邊的三角錐，華麗轉身時快速收了傘、以傘當作話筒直直舉向朔間零。

朔間零停了腳步，看向日日樹涉時看不出他在想什麼，只覺得現在這樣靜謐的空間中，朔間零笑起來，真好看。

「棺材可是無價的啊，」朔間零眼中有一瞬閃著狡黠的光，隨即便消失無蹤，搞不清楚是自己眼花還是真的出現過，「畢竟是『小夏目』為『哥、哥』做的床啊～」話筒的一端被這樣囂張的朔間零握住。

「是這樣啊，真羨慕『有』關係的人、吶～！」仔細想想都沒有被小夏目送過東西的某人暗自使力，想搶回話筒，但剛剛還能任意掌握的話筒現在卻紋絲不動。

啊啊啊可惡！零竟然說這種話！他這麼說，「涉哥哥」真的感覺到了切身的寂寞和空虛啊啊啊！

「某人」用兩手去拉那隻看起來並不壯實的胳膊，身旁的長髮蠢蠢欲動，就像隨時可以上去幫一把的樣子。

「喔？例如怎樣『有』關係的人吶？」朔間零把話筒轉向日日樹涉的嘴邊。

「像是魔王大人的『弟弟』、之類的～☆」

「但是吾輩覺得，『皇、帝、大、人』的右手好像比較有用吶～」

「零好過份！右手君明明就是眼鏡先生！難道零是真的覺得我比較沒用嗎？！」

「呵呵，剛剛的珍奶是誰買的就是誰囉～？」

「可惡！得到免費wifi後我一定要把剛剛的影片傳給凜月君！！」

「你也就只會這招了……」

***

4.

話筒就這樣一邊轉換一邊被捏，終於走到了他們的下榻飯店——香格里拉台南遠東國際大飯店。

與委託人見面用餐（簡稱談事）過後，他們參觀了一下飯店的設施，隨即回到房間，舒服地不想出去。

朔間零趴在一張雙人大床上吸著被單冷冽的消毒味，深深呼了一口氣。

「零！零！」一旁的日日樹涉不甘寂寞，才安靜沒多久就湊到朔間零臉旁尋找存在感，手裡還指著手機：「大大武花大武花！今天有大東夜市耶！！」

「……夜市？」

朔間零勉強自己提起一丁點興趣，視線小幅度地轉動。

「台灣的夜市啊！聽說很熱鬧、很有趣！」

「……」

面無表情的朔間零在腦海裡想了一下日日樹涉嘴裡的「熱鬧」，又看了一眼正在興頭上的日日樹涉，默默地趴回去。

既然夜市是熱鬧的代名詞，那老人就乖乖在飯店休息比較養生啦～

面對這人毫不加以掩飾的抗拒，日日樹涉笑了下，低頭撥弄著手機，接著就整個人趴到朔間零身上去！

「？」比自己還高上許多的體溫從背後覆上來，除了日日樹涉的體重外還有近在耳畔的呼吸聲，壓得他胸口一緊，體溫也像被傳導過來一樣，熱上許多。

正準備叫他下去的朔間零疑惑地看向日日樹涉遞到面前的手機，隨即雙眼發光：「凜月！」

人在日本的朔間凜月沉默地看著被壓與壓人的組合，日日樹涉甚至滿臉燦爛地把下巴抵在朔間零肩上、整個人環住朔間零的身體，瞬間讓朔間凜月有種被挑釁的感覺。

安靜地把手機立在床頭，自己則是去抱床上沉睡的某人，朔間凜月才覺得舒坦了點。

「凜月！哥哥不在，家裡還好嗎？怎麼衣更君又來家裡作客？不過也好，這樣可愛的凜月才不會感到寂寞。哥哥現在在台灣喔！凜月有沒有什麼想要的東西？還有我跟你說，台灣真的超熱的，而且……」

一見到心愛的弟弟，某人就開始話癆了起來，說一長串不帶停的，簡直像換了一個人設。過程中日日樹涉沒有插嘴，他直勾勾地看著朔間零今天以來最高興的笑臉，淺紫色的雙眼沉了沉。

「酒店很大很漂亮，還有吧台、唔……委託人……也對我們很好……」說話開始有一些奇怪頓點的朔間零小幅度的掙扎，想擺脫日日樹涉的騷擾但又不願意離開手機裡心愛的弟弟，一時之間心頭有些微微的惱怒。

日日樹涉摸完朔間零的腰線後又轉往他的背襲去，趴在床上弓起上半身的流線型線條很漂亮，看似單薄的臂膀其實很有力，沒有爆凸的肌肉和青筋，但只要輕輕一按，隱藏在皮膚底下的肌肉卻是真實存在的，結實又不乏彈性……日日樹涉在朔間零的後頸親了一口，重重的呼吸也一併噴在朔間零的頸項。

「？！日日樹——」倒吸一口氣忍無可忍的朔間零把手機反手蓋在枕頭上，一回過頭剛想開罵卻被直接攫住了嘴唇，還帶著狂風驟雨般的攻勢朝他襲來。

親了一會的兩人終於分開，朔間零雙眼濕潤地瞪向日日樹涉，對方回以一個無辜的笑容，無奈的朔間零急忙轉回頭察看手機裡朔間凜月的狀況。

幸好是沒斷線，不然我就把你閹了……朔間零惡毒地想，幸福的看著弟弟的睡顏，小聲開口：「凜月、凜月……你想睡了嗎？」

迷迷糊糊醒過來的朔間凜月睡眼朦朧地看向攝像頭，說：「啊，忘了關……」

心頭淌血的朔間零露出哀傷的表情想最後再看看弟弟幾眼，沒想到視訊臨斷前，朔間凜月竟會看著他小聲說：「哥哥，我想吃台灣的東西。」

接著就黑屏了。

在原地愣了很久消化那聲「哥哥」的朔間零幾乎感動到涕淚齊下，幸福感充斥著整個胸膛，身為哥哥想要滿足弟弟願望的那種使命感飛上心頭，挟著千軍萬馬的氣勢狂奔而來，讓他瞬間忘了「恐懼」名為何物。

「……走，」朔間零站起身，一一穿上外套、鞋襪，帶上現金並拉起日日樹涉，一系列動作簡直行雲流水，「我們去夜市！」

「哎呀哎呀，有了弟弟就不要我了真傷心啊……」完全清楚朔間零就是這樣一個人的日日樹涉搖完頭後露出「多謝款待」的饜足笑容，身體所有細胞都因為這樣積極的朔間零而活躍，「你的日日樹涉可是不會輸的吶～☆」

***

5.

經過一番購物風潮，回到飯店的日日樹涉反而是最累的那個。

一路上為了阻止朔間零的衝動購物，日日樹涉簡直煞費苦心，沒想到魔王大人瘋起來竟有此等威力，教人不敢恭維。

『啊！是凜月喜歡的雞蛋糕！先買個一百份然後立刻郵寄回國吧！』

『等等等等我的魔王大人！熟食是不符合國際郵遞條件的喔！我們還是選擇一下好下手可以親自帶回國的伴手禮好嗎(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)』

『噢豁竟然！最近凜月喜歡上的燒仙草啊啊啊！！！整攤我包了！！！』

『就說這些東西不能郵寄了——！買芒果乾好了！又香又甜又好吃啦！』

『說的也是，還有同系列的芒果冰！啊啊啊真的好想把凜月帶來夜市一起逛，就像小時候一樣手牽手叼同一根吸管啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！』

『……死弟控ಠ_ಠ』

要阻止處在亢奮狀態的朔間零非常不容易，最後日日樹涉以「哥哥帶回國並親自交給弟弟的伴手禮，凜月君一定會很高興」為由，成功使朔間零回歸正常路線，並且因為隔天要到高中校園去演出所以早早回了飯店。

從此以後日日樹涉學了一個教訓：永遠不要在朔間零面前把他的注意力引向弟弟。

其實他們能在台灣待的時間很短，大概就兩天而已，第二天晚上就得趕班機回日本。因為兩人接下來都有各自的工作，而答應這個演出邀請也是因為不忍心拒絕那對父母的請求，所以才百忙之中抽空來台的。他們沒有太多時間在這裡逗留，因此也沒怎麼去搜尋景點做些類似觀光客會做的事。

不過今天下午到晚上的行程，還是蠻不賴的，喝喝日本沒有的珍珠奶茶、逛一下日本沒有的夜市——心情非常愉悅啊。

「對了涉，」小心翼翼地將買來的伴手禮放入行李箱內，朔間零的聲音好像有些許嚴厲，「你的玫瑰去哪了？」

被問到的人眨了眨眼睛，開口：「剛才吃晚飯時不就給了零嗎？難道零還想要？沒問題！」說著一朵嬌嫩的香檳玫瑰就出現在日日樹涉指尖，往前遞向朔間零。

「我是說紅玫瑰。」朔間零用審視的目光刑求日日樹涉。

晚飯時日日樹涉拿出的是黑玫瑰，這讓天天都會收到對方送的鮮花的朔間零立刻察覺出不對勁——日日樹涉送花是有順序和規則的，不管何時送朔間零的玫瑰最優先肯定是紅的，但如果在那之前紅玫瑰送給了別人的話，日日樹涉就會拿出平常不多見顏色的玫瑰來送他。

——所以他果然去勾搭小姑娘了吧？！

「果然瞞不過零的眼睛呢～☆」日日樹涉說著，咬著玫瑰的莖湊到對方面前，淺紫色的瞳眸只倒映出朔間零的身影。

看起來好像會介意這種事的朔間零一言不發，右手撫上日日樹涉的臉，把那枝送給他的香檳玫瑰啣了回來，就像是接受對方的愛意一樣。

深沉的紅色雙眼濃得化不開，裡面有著繾綣的情緒，看得日日樹涉寒毛倒豎、一陣顫慄油然而生，整個人興奮地血液沸騰。

日日樹涉迫不及待地撲上魔王，從最基礎的唇舌相交開始，雙手不安分地在面前人身上游移，而朔間零給的每一個回應都在在激起他深層的慾望，雖然他幾乎沒怎麼掩飾過，但在自己的魔王大人面前，他就是想要的不行。

「……所以是給了某個女孩吧？」朔間零問。呼吸好像開始急促。

「對不起喏，以後我的所有——包括自己——都會上貢給魔王大人的！」日日樹涉頭也不抬，專心致志。

「哼，這個騙子吶……」

（關燈）

***

6.

結束演出準備登機回國的日日樹涉坐在桃園機場的長椅上，平復著下午演出時朔間零在舞台上帶給他的悸動。

舞台上一片昏暗，唯有那個人身周盛滿了光芒，一字一句惑人的嗓音從那雙性感的唇傳出，而在聚光燈也照向自己的時候，恍惚的日日樹涉幾乎差點反應不過來、在舞台上呆站著。

這對偶像來說可是大忌，但日日樹涉受到的衝擊確實夠他失去所有反應能力。

——被那雙血紅色的雙眼狠狠盯住，儘管幅度微小日日樹涉仍看得一清二楚：朔間零的唇輕輕動了，唇型是在喚他的名字。

一瞬間的笑也是很快就消失在歌曲中，日日樹涉快速反應過來，心神蕩漾地繼續上午才和朔間零一起排練過的演出。

……就連工作時戀人也在偷偷勾引我怎麼辦？急，在線等。

「涉，要走了吶。」朔間零從洗手間的方向走來，低頭看了看錶，行李拿了後自顧自往海關那邊過去。

日日樹涉內心複雜地望著那個背影，心裡癢癢的卻沒辦法表現出來，只能轉換了下心情，三兩步跑上前去扯著朔間零後背外套，低頭前進。

——小孩一樣。走在前頭的人心情好地偷笑了下。

「對了，紅玫瑰是給了飲料店做手搖飲的小姑娘了吧？」

「不不不，雖然那位女孩熱情地跟我講了很多，但是因為我是向前台店員問的路，所以紅玫瑰是送給他喔～☆」

「……難怪他給的地圖要走那麼久才能到飯店？！明明委託人送我們去火車站時是直接過月台只要三分鐘啊！！！」

「嘛嘛，說不定人家是真的不知道那條捷徑，零你不要這樣憤世嫉俗好嗎？」

「從現在開始到回日本，我都不想跟你說話了。」

「誒誒不要啊！零你這是在欺負我！明明不是人家的錯！要我在飛機上安靜三小時是不可能的！！」

「。」

「零～～～～！！」

這次的台南之旅，雖然只龜縮在飯店沒有去什麼地方，但那杯甜得要命的珍奶、大東夜市的瘋狂購物和在校園演出的下午、少女高興的笑容，將成為他們心中的一個回憶吧。

《完結》

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 首先，祝我的朋友，三月十二日生快～～！雖然我不知道你吃不吃這個cp但我還是寫了抱歉ಠ_ಠ
> 
> 一開始想說要來寫賀文的時候，我看了朋友介紹欄裡喜歡的偶像，發現我好像不太寫他們所以我賀文生不出來orz而且也猶豫很久要寫什麼題材，最後竟然是課堂上國文老師的一句話脫穎而出：台南人的口味！
> 
> 先說好！台南東西好吃偏甜沒錯，但是！台南人不是每個都會點全糖的！！那個店員小哥一定是從外縣市來的！！(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))（你夠了
> 
> 好吧反正是一個梗，而且我把所有梗（魔王大人的弟弟and皇帝的左右手）都放在他們出行的第一天早上，於是大東夜市我就不知道要寫什麼了ε-(´∀｀; )
> 
> 而且我不常去大東夜市，根本不知道有什麼好吃的，只是每次經過一定人滿為患……
> 
> 預想中他們是要來玩三天的，但是我發現我爆字數了（艮我這個智障！！！），所以把他們行程改只有兩天，而且演出部分也沒有細寫，因為這篇本來就是輕鬆快樂的日常向嘛原諒我ε-(´∀｀; )
> 
> 對了，我本來也沒想說感情線會放得很重，沒想到開了輛形象化的破三輪（小聲）罪過啊……大家也可以去查一下玫瑰花語喔～
> 
> 飯店裡面我沒去過，但價錢我是真的有去查，也有用Google earth進去參觀飯店裡面（天啊進得去！裡面超豪華的有種福建土樓的感覺不過很精緻耶還有食物吧台！！！）真的，我嚇壞了……
> 
> 我是還想推薦一下台南市區的景點（蝸牛巷、國華街、北門路……），但是，我時間來不及，真可惜啊ಠ_ಠ
> 
> 對了，我沒有搭過飛機，所以不知道從日本可不可以飛高雄（因為直接下機坐火車到台南比較快），所以就寫了，抱歉吶……
> 
> 另外，東洲黑糖是真的好喝！大推！比茶的魔手好一百萬倍！！但是它不在火車站圓環，只是為了業配（不要檢舉我）所以把它拉到圓環那邊去，大家如果要喝的話，好像中正路、育樂街附近有，詳細請Google
> 
> 我的後記也爆字數了，最後說兩句：我愛台南！還有謝謝願意看到這裡（看我耍智障）的大家(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))掰～


End file.
